Farewell to Hogwarts Evie 2
by Alatariel Aldarian
Summary: It's the final year and already the characters appear more mature.


XXXDisclaimer XXX

The Hogwarts theme song was created by J.K.Rowling. I do not own or even claim to own anything from her works. The only thing I own is this here computer but even then we could be technical and say it's my dad's.

For those who have read my previous "Evie" series this is like a sequel. It's her last year and already we are starting to see the characters almost grown up.

You may have noticed the rating; I wasn't sure what this would be since I plan in later chapters to have more details worthy of this high rating. I think this chapter is fairly safe, unless the potion scene counts as "drug – use"? I hope not, I'm against the taking of drugs for anything other than medical purposes.

Alatariel Aldarian

September, 1, 2005

Dear Diary,

This is the start of my final year at Hogwarts. Now that I am 18 years old this will truly be a most memorable year, possibly one of the most memorable years of my life.

Already our group is changing as both Char and Cathy now have men in their lives.

There was one in my life that survived until recently, but our love proved false and the passion died out. I am over it but do not wish for any relationship just yet. There is still one year remaining in which I must focus my attentions onto my academics, my friends and most of all my family.

My other friends are still here but when the time comes to leave I will miss them all and they will un-doubt ably feel the same. I will miss the changing staircases, the feeling of being home and more than anything the people. I haven't yet left but already I miss them all.

Your friend as always

Evie.

"Evie?" Laura peeped around the open doorway. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Evie looked up from her position on the floor. "Oh hello Laura".

"What are you doing sitting in here?"

Evie looked around at the darkened empty classroom. "To think, to feel and to forget".

Laura shook her head. "Come, the start of term feast has already started".

"I like the start of term feast". Evie stood up to brush the dust from her skirt. "To think that this will be my final year". At this her eyes went all shadowy. "I will miss everything, especially you Laura".

"But your life will only just have begun!" Laura tried to smile. "You always told me that this was always just a taste of what our future lives could be like so we must enjoy them while we still can!"

Evie grimaced. "You are right Laura, I must enjoy every minute that I have left".

Laura looked at Evie. "You seem to have changed a lot since you came back; you seem somewhat wiser".

Evie laughed. "Must have been all the books I read over the holidays".

"No seriously. Something has changed with you Evie because you aren't the Evie that I remember".

"Well maybe I have changed but deep down I will always be Evie Crikman".

"True". Laura led the way down the empty corridor. "Very deep down".

"It was fun in the holidays, wasn't it Laura?"

Laura nodded. "With three of you having 18th birthdays? It was incredible how many parties I was invited to".

Evie laughed. "Yes it was and there are many more yet to come!"

"Yeah we still have Lessa, Nicola and Cathy's 18th birthdays".

"Your 16th is only in a matter of days Laura, what do you want to do?"

Laura shrugged. "I'm not sure; it's during the school term so I don't think I will be having a party".

"I'm sure we can arrange something for you Laura".

"I know what's changed!" Laura stopped walking as Evie turned around to look at her. "You've grown taller!"

Evie nearly fell over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Char had caught up with them.

"We were just debating over what had changed with Evie in the holidays; I had just suggested that she had grown taller".

Char gave Evie a thoughtful look. "Yes she is taller but there are other things too".

"Such as?" Laura was confused.

"You don't want to know". Char ended her response with a wink.

"You know I used to think you were above that sort of behavior Char". Evie shook her head. "Now I know you aren't".

"Race you to the Great Hall!" Laura got a head start on both Evie and Char.

"HEY!" Evie ran after her. "Wait up!"

"STOP!"

Evie, Char and Laura came to a sudden halt in front of Proffessor McGonagall.

"There is to be no childish running in the corridors!" McGonagall glared at them all. "As seniors I would have expected better behavior from all of you!"

"I'm sorry Proffessor!" Evie bowed her head in shame. "We should have acted better".

McGonagall sighed. "Very well, as head girl Evie I really am ashamed of you!"

"Not as ashamed as I am of myself, I promise you this won't happen again".

"Very well carry on then". McGonagall watched them walk the rest of the way down the corridor.

Laura glanced back at her. "Teachers seem to suck up to you a lot Evie, no offence".

"None taken". Evie grinned. "Must be great having me along".

"I still can't believe that you were made head girl Evie!" Char grinned at her in awe. "I mean we wondered but still".

"I still can't believe it myself; sometimes I have to look at my badge to prove that it isn't a dream".

"You should have seen her when the owl came during the holidays". Laura laughed. "She nearly went crazy, fainted and then had to be revived with cold water from the bathroom".

Char started laughing. "I bet she did!"

Evie turned slightly pink. "Hey that's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Laura couldn't stop laughing. "It was very funny!"

Evie rolled her eyes. "Please!"

They turned into another corridor and had to merge into the crowd of students entering the Great Hall.

"One thing I won't miss is the crowding". Evie was nearly crushed.

Char agreed with her. "You can say that again".

Laura looked around. "Where's Raven? I haven't seen him anywhere tonight!"

"Oh he's around". Char grinned. "I saw him earlier".

"You were doing things with him almost all holidays!" Evie pointed out. "More than you did with any of us!"

"I'm sorry but he's so hot and loveable and well you know!"

"One damn sexy beast?" Laura answered for her.

Char and Evie started laughing.

Laura grinned. "I heard rumours that Donna might be with a guy".

"So is Cathy, we caught her in an empty compartment on the train earlier".

"You did?" Evie's mouth dropped. "When?"

Char tried to stifle her laughter. "Erm in the afternoon when I was with Raven we were looking for a quiet place to talk and yeah we erm came across the two of them".

"Were they?" Evie didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Well their clothes were intact if that's what you are asking".

"Probably a good thing". Laura hurried across the hall to sit at the Gryffindor table next to her boyfriend Liam who she had only been dating since the year before.

"Hey!" Lessa waved at them all before nearly falling off her seat.

"Careful there Less!" Evie helped her up. "You might hurt yourself".

Donna beamed at them all. "It's the adult members of our table".

Char went to sit next to Cathy. "I'm not an adult!" She started crying into Cathy's shoulders. "Mummy please make them stop!"

"Mummy?" Cathy stared at her. "I'm not your mummy!"

Char started to sob harder. "I don't like you anymore! You're a bad mummy!"

"Mummy?" Cathy was still confused. "Since when was I your mummy?"

"It's strange because on paper I'm an adult but I don't feel like one". Evie stared at her empty goblet as though concentrating on a thought.

Laura glanced up at her. "Maybe there is no adult feeling".

Lessa changed the subject. "Anyone in for a trip to the Black Lilly tonight?"

"Yeah I'll come". Evie broke her concentration. "Might be fun, haven't seen Craven since last term. I missed him over the holidays".

"Did he send you a birthday card?" Char had ceased her sobbing.

"No, why did he send you one?"

Char shook her head. "No he didn't, that's why I asked you".

Cathy looked across the room and saw Thorn waving from the Ravenclaw table. "Hey guys Thorn is waving!"

Everyone turned around to wave back. When they turned back around they saw McGonagall start to bring in the sorting hat.

Evie stared at the sorting hat. "I remember when we stood there waiting to be sorted".

"Feels like it was only yesterday". Char commented. "Yet it was nearly 7 years ago".

Laura tried to make the situation happy. "Let's propose a toast when the food comes".

"Good idea Laura!" Evie grinned.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Cathy looked up and saw Sam Carlson. "Oh sure that seat is empty".

Alexis, Joel, Nicola, Amy, Liam, Raven and a new guy came and joined them all.

"This is the exchange student from America". Raven introduced everyone to the new guy. "His name is Leon Bloom".

"Oh hello". Evie waved.

Laura pointed him to an empty seat next to Donna. "Hi!"

Liam waved. "Hello!"

"Hey!" Cathy greeted him before turning to talk to Sam.

Leon smiled before sitting down. "Please just call me Leo, only my mum calls me Leon".

"Wow nice accent!" Donna smiled at him. "So you're from America, what's it like over there?"

"Different". Leo served her with a heart melting smile. "It's hard to explain really but I Iove it over here! England is so much greener!"

"Yeah I've been told that". Donna was starting to really like the guy.

Leo suddenly seemed surprised. "I'm surprised that you haven't asked me the obvious question".

"What obvious question?"

"You haven't asked if I'm related to Orlando! Most girls do when they meet me".

"Are you?"

"Erm well yeah sort of".

"Oh my god!" Donna was shocked. "I love Orlando!"

Leo grinned sheepishly. "Yeah well I kind of like to keep it quiet but I thought I could trust you".

"But you hardly know me!"

"Well let's just say it was written in your eyes".

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Mmmm would you like me to?"

"I wouldn't mind it". Donna started laughing.

"Well maybe some other time perhaps".

"Why not now?" Donna stared deeply into his grinning face.

"Because to flirt with you would spoil my appetite, for you see I prefer to make the tasting last longer. The longer you spread it out the sweeter the desire".

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that Leo, would you care to explain?"

Leo laughed. "Sometimes I just speak strangely but in plain English it means not right now but maybe in the future, once I get to know you better".

"Oh I get it now". Donna was laughing again. "You're very strange Leo".

"Why thank-you!" He got up and bowed. "Best compliment ever!"

"Erm Leo, what are you doing there man?"

"You know what Raven?" Leo's attention turned to the guy sitting next to Char. "I honestly do not know".

Raven's face screwed up in confusion. "I'll conclude that by saying you're weird".

"Very true". Leo sat back down as the whole school had started staring at him. "I guess I'm just not used to your customs yet".

"Donna can you help our friend Leo here to adjust before the whole school turns him into this months standing joke". Raven returned to speaking with Char.

Leo blushed pink. "Erm well in America… well you know…it's so different here".

"It's ok I know what you mean".

"Raven is right though. I am weird but that's cool, I'm quite comfortable with who I am".

"Good for you Leo". Donna applauded him.

"Ssshh the sorting is nearly finished!" Evie gave them the death glare while McGonagall stared at them. Soon as the Proffessor's gaze had turned away the glare was replaced with a smile and the thumbs up sign.

Donna giggled.

"Hey Evie what previously rare magical ingredient is needed for a restoration charm?"

Evie looked up to see Amy hurriedly completing homework that should have been done during the holidays. "Amy!" She hissed. "Why didn't you do that in the holidays like you were meant to?"

Amy shrugged. "Couldn't do it I guess".

"Meaning what? That you didn't want to do it?"

Amy blushed. "Ok so I didn't exactly try doing it until now. I mean I meant to but".

"Amy you will stop that this minute! Now is not the time to be completing schoolwork at least not now that McGonagall is watching us. Put it away now and I will help you with it later ok!"

"Alright!" With a heavy sigh Amy returned the parchment to her bag.

"You're lucky I'm such a good friend, any other head girl would have reported you!"

"I know". Amy tried to smile at her. "Thanks Evie".

Evie shook her head in annoyance. Amy was now in her sixth year and should have known better than to leave homework until the last minute.

"What on earth was that about?" Nicola looked to Evie for answers.

"She hadn't started her homework".

"What?"

"Yeah that's what I thought too".

"Slack". Nicola watched as the last first year walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"You're not kidding".

When the feast came everyone started socialising again, catching up on how they had each fared during the long summer holiday break. After dessert they all toasted to another year at Hogwarts.

At once the hall went quiet as the headmaster rose from his seat.

"Good-evening students and teachers. I welcome you all to another magical year at Hogwarts!"

Everyone applauded wildly so Dumbledore had to wait until everyone was again silent.

"I must say that it is indeed a pleasure to see you once again filling all the empty corridors and classrooms. Ahhh yes the joys of being a student at Hogwarts, I do remember those years fondly but now I am being reminded of our notices.

Students will or at any case should remember that the forest is strictly off grounds. Any student caught wondering in there and hasn't been able to conspire some reasonable excuse will be punished severely.

Now Mr Filch here would like me to inform you all that more items have been banned, for a full listing consult the list that is currently pinned to the wall outside his office.

I think that is all that needs to be said tonight but before you all troop off to your beds let us sing the school song. Now everyone sing along to your favourite tune! Altogether?"

So the whole school started to sing:

Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Wortty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please-  
whether we be old and bald  
or young with scabby knees-

Our heads could do with filling  
with some interesting stuff  
for now they're bare and full  
of air dead flies and bits of fluff

So teach us things worth knowing  
bring back what we forgot  
just do your best we'll do the rest  
and learn until our brains all rot

At the end they were all dismissed and Evie helped the Prefects to escort the new Gryffindors to their common room.

"Gryffindor first years! This way please!"

"Where are we going?" A timid dark haired girl with glasses looked up at her.

Evie crouched down so that they could speak at the same level. "To the common room and then your dormitory so that everyone can sleep".

"I've never been away from home before". The girl looked around at the older students with awe. "I'll never fit in here!"

"Never say never". Evie pointed her in the direction of the prefects. "Go on, follow them up".

"Hey Evie we'll catch you later ok!"

Evie waved as all her friends walked past.

"I'm so sleeepyyyy!" Donna yawned.

"Don't yawn Donna or you'll make me fall asleep!"

Donna pretended to yawn just so she could watch Laura yawn again.

Laura's friend Amanda poked her in the back. "Don't fall asleep in the corridor!"

"At the moment the floor looks very inviting so that might still happen yet".

"If it does I'm beating you with erm… with this…with a shoe!"

"Keep your shoe on Amanda!" Nicola called out from behind. "Beating people with shoes isn't really very hygienic".

"Yes that's true and anyway I love my shoes too much to do that".

"I can just imagine you walking up the aisle with your shoes!"

Amanda glared at Alexis. "You know what I mean!"

"I do?" Alexis played the innocent. "Well that's news to me".

Amanda looked as though she wanted to hit her.

"Let's just talk about something else". Laura tried to change the conversation.

"Password?" The portrait of the fat lady glanced down at them all.

"Erm?" Lessa looked at the others. "Evanescence?"

"Out of my way!" Char pushed them all aside. "The password is griffin".

"How'd you know that?"

Char looked at Lessa strangely. "Well let's see I'm a Hogwarts prefect. Does that add up?"

"Oh yeah that's right". Lessa felt stupid. "I didn't remember".

Char walked into the Gryffindor common room. "Home!"

Raven came to stand next to her. "Home sweet home".

Char smiled at him. "I missed you so much".

"I know". Raven whispered as he walked past her to sit in a chair beside the fireplace.

Sam and the rest of the Gryffindor guys went to join him.

"Let's go on up and see our dorm, I have evanescence posters to put up".

"Coming". Char followed Lessa up the girl's staircase.

Evie met up with them later as they were starting to settle in. "I'm glad I only have to do this once". She fell down onto her bed exhausted. "Anymore and I'd scream".

"Don't you like dealing with first years?" Cathy looked up from setting her Lord of The Rings books up on her beside table.

Evie yawned. "It's ok but I'm just so tired plus helping Amy with her homework wasn't very enjoyable either".

"And you still have to un-pack". Nicola grinned at her. "Can you summon up the energy?"

Evie waved her wand at her trunk. Immediately everything began to unpack itself, a shelf cluttered with books appeared on the wall space above her beside table, all her clothes placing themselves neatly in the drawers, items appearing on her bedside table, a rainbow doona unrolled itself onto her bed as matching pillow covers also appeared.

Nicola glared at her. "Show off! Not all of us got to spend the summer with magic tutors".

"Thank-you!" Evie waved her wand again to disappear. She returned a few seconds later now dressed in her pajamas. "Night all!"

The rest of the girls gave her the death glare.

"Oh yeah almost forgot". Evie stopped herself from yawning. "Want help?" She waved her wand one last time. Within minutes no-one had anything more to un-pack.

"Gee thanks a lot Evelyn Fiona Crikman!"

Evie shrugged, the use of her real name never really worried her. "You're welcome Lessa".

Lessa looked as though she wanted to hit her. "Fuck you".

"Night all, night Lessa. Give me a call when it's time to go". Evie crawled into her bed and drew the curtains.

She fell into a strange dream that involved aliens wanting her to eat potatoes, something that made her think that she needed to get help. Not that she hadn't had that thought once before.

Suddenly the ground started to shake as one of the aliens suddenly blurred into Lessa's face.

"Oh hello Lessa". Evie rubbed her eyes. "What's the time?"

"Time to go". Lessa stepped away from her.

"Right. Give me… three seconds".

"One……two….three…."

Evie reached out for the wand on her bedside table; wild cherry with unicorn hair, before using it to change her bedraggled appearance. "This better?"

Lessa took a moment to register Evie's black skirt and dark blue shirt that was made to resemble a corset. "You'll pass".

Evie yawned. "Why thank-you".

"The others are all downstairs waiting".

"Oh no fair, you woke me up last".

Lessa shrugged.

Evie picked up her purse bag and slung it over her left shoulder. "Ready when you are Less".

Lessa led her down the girl's flight of stairs and down to the common room.

Raven, Char, Alexis, Cathy, Sam, Nicola, Laura, Liam, Amy, Donna and Leo.

"Oh I see, a mixed group of us are going". Evie grinned. "It's nice to see you all gathered here".

"I couldn't resist the urge to go to the Black Lilly again". Raven held one of Char's hands. "Last time was one of the best moments of my life".

Char blushed.

Sam shrugged. "Cathy insisted I try this one out".

"You're going". Cathy poked him in the shoulder. "Besides it will be fun".

Evie turned to look at Leo. "Come to join the fun?"

Leo grinned. "Donna asked me to come and anyway Raven was threatening to steal my cd collection if I didn't come along".

"I said that if a lady asks you to go somewhere you should because otherwise it's rude". Raven yawned. "And yes I wouldn't mind stealing your cd collection".

"Maybe when I die". Leo joked.

"That can easily be arranged". Raven served him with a smile.

"I'd rather not be friends with a murderer thank-you". Char commented.

Raven looked deep into her eyes. "Yes well it's a good thing I was only joking".

"I'm thinking we should go in groups". Nicola was standing next to Lessa and Evie. "It's too risky to go in a big group. If we get caught at least not everyone will have a detention and a point docking".

Evie nodded in agreement. "So who do we send first?"

"Lessa should go with Cathy, Sam, Donna, Leo and Amy".

"And that means that Nicola you go with Laura, Liam, Char, Raven, Alexis and where's Joel?"

"He's on his way down now".

"I'll have to go and meet with Thorn so I'll guess I will meet you all down there".

Nicola nodded and went to inform everyone of their decision.

"Meet you at the club". Evie waved to them all before heading silently towards the portrait hole.

"Wait Evie!" Lessa caught her up. "Wait you need this".

Evie accepted the strange necklace from her. "What's this?"

"It's a forgetting charm, if people see you walking in the corridors they will forget that they saw you".

"Oh thank-you".

Lessa waved her on.

"Seeya in a little while then".

"Where's Evie going?" Laura watched her leave.

"She's gone to get Thorn". Nicola told her. "She's meeting us there".

"I'm going with her!"

"You can't!" Nicola held her back. "If she gets caught she can say she was out patrolling for students not in their beds. It would seem more plausible if she is caught alone than if she is with someone".

Laura looked up at her. "I suppose you're right".

"Evie's not stupid; she knows what she's doing".

"I know" Laura sighed. "She's clever".

"Hey what's going on here, Raven why are you associating with all these girls? Aren't you going to save some for us?"

Raven turned to look towards the boy's staircase. "My fellow dorm mates, I should have known".

Three Gryffindor 7th year boys stood on the bottom step grinning at him.

"Having a party and not inviting us?"

"No, not at all. Just about to come back to bed actually".

"Yeah right, you're going somewhere".

"No really".

"Raven man we're not stupid. Last time this happened you didn't come back until 3am!".

"I was around".

"No you weren't. We looked around for you but you weren't to be found".

"That was generous of you to have spent time looking for me".

"Raven, Raven, Raven. Come now are we friends or what?"

Raven grinned. "Well yeah but seriously".

"Seriously what? That you sneak out to places all the time?"

Char nodded to him. "It's ok, I know these guys. You can tell them".

Raven sighed. "Alright then. At night we sneak out and go to a Goth nightclub for musical entertainment".

The guy grinned. "Ah yes I thought as much".

Raven nodded to the group. "I suppose you can come with us if you want but you will have to be more silent than you are now".

"Then it's a deal?"

"Yes".

"Excellent!"

Raven turned back to the original group. "I'm sure you already know these guys but just to be sure this is Alan, Gareth and Ryan".

Ryan grinned at them all again. "I'm glad you're letting us all come Raven, wouldn't want to miss out on all this excitement".

Nicola came to talk to them all. "You guys are going to have to split up into groups because we can't go as one large group".

"But that means we're more likely to be caught!" Gareth spoke up. "Why don't we go as a group?"

"Because large groups mean more noise, more targets and less stealth!" Laura answered him. "It's something that Evie has often told me when we play console games!"

"Evie plays console games?"

"It's true Gareth". Alan looked down at his feet. "She does play them".

"I didn't know that". Gareth looked thoughtful. "Than how do you know?"

"Because I do that's why".

"Fair enough". Gareth looked even more confused.

"Well here's the deal Gareth you and Ryan can go with Raven and Char". Nicola nodded to Char. "You know where to take them".

"Seeya Nicola!" Char ordered her group out the portrait hole.

"So what do we do?" Alan looked to Nicola for answers.

"We wait".

Thorn stood in the dark shadows near the staircase with her Ravenclaw girlfriend Liana Darci.

She had to keep her eyes and ears open for noises as she couldn't risk being caught this far away from the Ravenclaw common room.

If she did it would mean detention and a large amount of house points being taken away, Thorn wasn't sure what was worse. Detention with a teacher like Snape or being treated like slime by the rest of her Ravenclaw peers. It made detention with Snape seem like a party.

"So when are they coming?"

"Ssssh!" Thorn made her be quiet.

It was while she was peering around the staircase that Peeves snuck up on them.

"Oooooooh Ravenclaws out of bed! What fun!"

"Go twist someone else's nose Peeves!"

Peeve's mouth broke open in a smile. "Now don't be naughty or you'll get caughty!"

Thorn yawned. "You really think I care?"

"STUDENT OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed.

Thorn cast a spell that binded his lips tightly together. "Say that again?"

Peeves glared at her angrily but was unable to retort.

"I didn't think so". Thorn waved him off. "Have a nice night; the spell will wear off by dawn if you're lucky".

Liana had to stuff her hands over her mouth to hide her laughter.

Peeves made a rude gesture with his fingers before making his exit.

Thorn smiled sweetly before giving him a wave.

"Thorn?" Thorn turned around to see Evie coming out from the shadows. "What was that all about?"

"Just Peeves, I fixed him real good".

"She did!" Liana's eyes gleamed. "It was so funny!"

"Hmmm did you?"

"Just a harmless little lip binding spell, nothing to worry about really but god it worked well!"

"I didn't think you could cast spells on ghosts, can you?"

"Ask Peeves when the spell wears off".

"Mmmm maybe".

"I'll lend you a book I have on it in the morning".

"Oh thanks, I'd like that".

Thorn's senses picked up Filch on the floor above them. "We'd better rush off, now".

Evie nodded. "Come on, quickly!"

Together they all made a run for it down deserted corridors, being careful to look around corners with a mirror before continuing.

"I'm glad one of us thought to bring a mirror". Evie commented as she, Liana and Thorn waited for a ghost to enter an empty classroom.

Liana grinned. "Well it was more of an after thought really".

"Good after thought then".

The ghost disappeared.

"Let's go!"

"Where's Evie?" Craven came over to the bar with a cleaning cloth.

"Oh she's coming". Nicola sipped on her drink. "She's just picking up Thorn".

"Ah the Ravenclaw friend". Craven wiped down several glasses. "My old house".

"Wait until the Quidditch starts up again".

"I can't wait; Ravenclaw came in second last year".

"Gryffindor beat you by 100 points".

Craven waved the cloth in the air. "That's beyond the point! The point is that we beat Slytherin!"

"Yeah and we caught the snitch".

"Must you ruin my moment?"  
"Maybe". Nicola grinned.

Craven waved the cloth at her.

"Nicola!" Nicola moved over to give Arinna a seat at the bar. "So good to see you all back!"

"Good to see you too".

"A birthday coming up soon, you excited?"  
"Oh well yeah I guess".

Arinna grinned. "I remember my 18th like it was only yesterday".

"The usual Rinna?"

"Craven you know what I like".

"Of course".

"Then you needn't ask me".

Craven produced a red drink with ice shaped to resemble spiders. "Oh course, why do you think I had one ready for you?"

Arinna accepted the drink with a smile. "Nicola watch and learn the ways of men".

"I think I already know all I need to know".

Craven returned to serving more customers.

"So any plans for the birthday?"

"Not yet".

Arinna was surprised. "Not even an idea or two?"

"Not really".

"Well whatever you do it will be your decision".

"I wish my family could be with me on my birthday but somehow I don't think that's going to happen".

Arinna nodded in understanding.

"EVIE!" Nicola glanced around to see Laura running up to hug Evie.

Evie laughed and waved to Nicola and Arinna.

Arinna waved her to a seat next to her. "Have a drink Evie".

"Oh well maybe my usual".

"A real drink Evie". Arinna laughed. "Are you 18 or what?"

"What do you recommend, apart from your red spider cocktail?"

"You're no fun". Arinna waved Craven over. "What do you recommend for a first time drinker?"

Craven winked. "A birthday card".

"Yeah how come you two didn't even send me a card?" Evie glanced at them both.

"Well maybe because…. SURPRISE!" Arinna held out a card and present. "It's from both of us".

"Oh you shouldn't have". Evie opened the card.

Nicola laughed. "Didn't you even suspect something was up?"

"Yeah but not this".

"Now where's Char?" Arinna looked around the room. "Char, CHAR! Here!"

Char walked over with Raven in tow. "Hey what's up?"

"Happy Birthday!" Arinna handed her a present.

"Oh Arinna thankyou!" Char ran up and hugged her before hugging Craven "Craven thank-you!"

Craven grinned. "Hey it's not every day you have a birthday".

"I also have one for Thorn if she cares to come and claim it". Arinna waved it in Thorn's direction. "Oy Thorn, present?"  
Thorn ran up and collected her prize. "Ooooh I wonder what it is!"

"Open it and see". Arinna nodded. "And that goes for all of you".

Evie had no choice but to open it but she was glad when she did. "Oh thank-you!"

"Now that's a special charm that will keep you protected".

Evie looked up at Arinna. "It's black and shaped like a lilly".

"It's so you will never forget your dear old friends". Craven put away empty glasses.

"As if we could!" Char hugged him again. "Cheer up old man!"

"Hey who you calling old?"

"The charm will protect you from evil spirits according to the lady we bought them from".

Thorn was in tears. "You guys are too good to us".

Craven smiled at her. "You are never too good for anybody".

"Now how about a dance, I can hear good music playing!" Arinna jumped from her stool and to join everyone else who was on the dance floor.

Char, Raven, Thorn and Nicola went to join her while Evie sat at the bar talking to Craven.

"Excuse me a moment Evie but customers can't serve themselves".

"Is this seat taken?"

Evie looked up to see Alan. "No it isn't".

Alan sat down. "Hello Evie".

Evie felt uncomfortable. "Oh erm hi".

"We haven't spoken in so long have we?"

"It has been awhile".

"I didn't get to tell you how sorry I am".

"Yeah well we both are aren't we?"

"It just didn't work out for us".

Evie sighed. "I guess it didn't".

"You know I did break up with her".

"Why?"

Alan shrugged. "She wasn't what I thought she was but more than that I realised that I liked what I had, what I now miss more than anything".

Evie could sense where this conversation was headed. "What might that be?"

"You". Alan stared at the wall behind the bar.

Evie blushed and turned away. "Alan things can't go back to the way they were, you know that".

"I like to believe in second chances".

"I do too but to be honest you broke my heart in a way that I didn't expect it to be broken. I can't just come crawling back to you, not now, maybe not anytime soon. Please understand!"

"Than maybe we can just be friends, is there hope for that?"

"There is always hope for friendship, just not for love".

"Then we'll be friends".

"God Alan you make me feel like I'm on a soap opera. All this drama and then the plot tries to dip back into a fiery romance". Evie started to laugh.

"Not all soap operas are bad".

"Admit it; you hate soap operas as much as I do".

"You know me way too well".

"That's true, I do".

"I may not like soap operas but I have to admit this one isn't too bad".

Evie laughed again. "I'm glad you feel that way, friend".

"Want to dance?"  
Raven looked up from his drink to find Char standing in front of him. She really did look pretty tonight.

"Come on, Char… you know I don't dance!"

"You've never told me that…"

Raven felt his cheeks getting warm. Damnit! The last thing he needed now was to go red in front of her. "Dance with you? I'd look terrible! I don't want to lose my self-respect" he laughed, attempting to turn it into a joke. Her blue eyes were locked onto his; not pretty, he thought. Hot. Sexy. Beautiful…

"Raven, please,' she implored. Her hand bushed his. "Please, Tobias…" the use of his first name set a spark in him.

'You called me Tobias…" he breathed, suddenly too stunned to protest as she took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "No one calls me that…"

"I do" she whispered. "When I think about you…" Char looked away, blushing faintly.

Raven watched her for a moment. "You know…" he hesitated for a second. "I…I don't mind if you call me that… just… no-one else, ok?"

Char turned her face back to him, smile slowly growing." Tobias…"

He grinned at her. "But, as I was saying, I don't we should dance, it makes me look funny…" actually, Raven liked dancing, especially with Char, but he was curious about how she'd react. He went to leave the dance floor.

Char's fingers wrapped around his wrist, making him stop. "I think it makes you look sexy," she said in a low voice.

He turned. "Well, in THAT case…" he half growled. He picked her up and spun her around before setting down on the dance floor and sliding his hands around her waist. "I'll dance, but you owe me…"

Char interlocked her fingers behind his neck. "Owe you what?"

Raven bent his head to whisper in her ear. Char began to giggle. Raven felt a smile spread across his face as he continued to murmur: they both burst out laughing.

"Maybe one day, baby,' Char murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

He stoked her hair as they began to dance.

"Remember when we went to that Shannon concert?"

"Yeah I remember, how could I forget? WE HAD FRONT ROW SEATS!"

"And he smiled right at you!"

Alexis went into a dream state. "Yeah, so true".

"And going backstage was even better; I still have that photo of you and him on my bedside table. I look at it every day".

"I said I would never wash that t-shirt again and I haven't, oh the hugging Shannon goodness!"

"You didn't wash the t-shirt? It's been what four years now?"

Alexis stared at him. "You can't wash the Shannoness away! IT'S TOO PRECIOUS!"

"Too right!" Joel pulled her into a hug. "That would be sacrilege!"

"Shannon sacrilege!" Alexis sobbed into his shirt. "Who would do such a thing?"

"You know, I was thinking that well, that maybe we could, you know?"

Alexis was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I thought we could go back up to the castle and listen to my Shannon Cd".

"Oh!" Alexis grinned. "YES! SHANNON!"

Joel led her away before waving to everyone. "We're heading back, see you guys later!"

"Bye!" Everyone waved back at them.

Together Joel and Alexis sneaked back into the school but instead of going back to Gryffindor tower Joel pulled her into the room of requirement.

"Joel, what are we doing?"

"Ssssh!" Joel closed the door behind them. "This is more fun". He leaned in for a kiss.

Alexis could feel his hands start to grope her body. She pushed him away. "What are we doing?"

Joel licked his lips. "Full on making out".

Alexis sat down on the floor. "Should we be doing this?"

Joel sunk down to look her in the eyes. "I only know that it feels right and that it feels good".

She thought about this for a moment. "You're right, it does".

"Then let's do it, I won't hurt you I promise!"

"I know you wouldn't". She kissed his cheek. "But what if we get caught?"

"What if we don't?" He began kissing her down the neck.

"What if I end up pregnant?"

"You won't".

"I thought we were going to listen to a Shannon cd?"

"We are". He clicked his fingers and immediately Drive started playing.

Alexis collapsed onto the floor and closed her eyes. "I could listen to this forever!"

Joel crawled over to lie by her side. "So could I".

She ran her finger down his chest. "So you're sure we should do this?"

Joel held her finger and kissed it. "Never been so sure about anything in all my life".

"You've been wanting this a long time haven't you?"

"I was thinking about it all summer".

Alexis could see his hand inching towards the buttons on her shirt, he struggled to undo them.

"Here". Alexis undid it for him. "Your hand is shaking too much".

"I'm a little nervous I guess".

"Aren't we both?"

He ran his fingers inside her shirt which made Alexis giggle. "What?"

"It tickles!" She stifled a laugh. "Your fingers are so cold!"

"They can be warmer". Joel placed them gently on her either side of her neck. Alexis cringed.

"Am I scaring you?"

"No". Alexis sighed. "It's just so cold".

"Well we were in that tunnel for so long".

"Hmm". Alexis reached up to pull his shirt off.

"Oh so now we're getting somewhere?"

"I guess so". She fell into his deep embrace.

"I still can't believe you had a crush on me for so long and I never knew".

Cathy's ears went red. "Oh well I was so shy".

"That 82 thing with my shirt, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner!"

Cathy laughed. "We all thought you were really stupid, I'm sorry but it's just so funny. We couldn't think why the possibility had never occurred to you!"

"Don't apologise, I think it's pretty funny myself that being my favourite shirt and all".

"It's your favourite shirt?"

"Yes I know, I'm strange".

Cathy shook her head.

"Want a drink?"

"Oh yes, please".

"Recommend anything?"

"Fire-engine is nice, that's a red drink".

"With lots of food colouring and sugar I bet".

"Yeah but coke is also fine".

"I'll try a fire-engine". Sam got out of his chair. "It sounds interesting".

"It is". Cathy beamed at him.

Sam went to the bar to get the drinks.

"So". Lessa leaned over from the table behind. "Having…fun?"

Cathy's face went scarlet. "Shut-up you!"

Lessa started laughing evilly.

Sam came back with the drinks just as Cathy felt like she wanted to hit her. "I didn't know they were made with lemonade and red cordial, they look tasty". He handed one to Cathy.

"Thanks!" She took a sip.

Sam sat back down across from her and tried it out. "Hmmm not bad, not bad at all".

"See I told you".

"Yeah you did". Suddenly without warning he leaned in and kissed her.

"What?" Cathy managed to choke. "What was that for?"

Sam shrugged. "No talking mistletoe".

Cathy was speechless. She could hear laughter behind her.

Sam looked up at them. "Shut-up you!"

The laughter died down.

"Ignore them". Sam grinned at her. "I love you that's why".

"You….you….you do?"

"Of course, did you really need me to tell you?"

"Well… maybe… just a little".

"Then I should have told you sooner".

"I can't believe that you like me! I mean I didn't think you would ever really see me the same way that I see you".

"Than I guess life has been good to both of us".

"I feel so loved!"

Sam laughed. "You are loved".

Cathy sighed. "Yes but so are you".

"I could see that in your eyes".

Cathy looked into his. "I can see it in your eyes too".

"There's going to be another Christmas party this year I can imagine and if so would you go with me? I mean it seems silly to be asking you but I thought I would anyway".

"Did you think that I would say no?"

"No".

"Of course I will, how could I not?"

"Then that is settled, we go together".

Cathy couldn't believe her luck. She had a boyfriend and he was the boy of her childhood dreams. She was in love with Sam. "Just don't bring any Mistletoe".

"I wouldn't dare". Sam laughed.

Donna glanced across the room to see Char dancing with Raven. "If only they were actually going out, they'd be perfect for each other".

"Yeah". Leo grinned. "Well you never know something could happen".

Donna grinned back. "That's true, there's still one year left".

"A lot can happen in a year".

"Sounds like you have a lot of experience".

"Well…actually…yeah".

"Go on". Donna placed her elbows onto the table before resting her head in her hands. "Tell me about it".

"Back at my old school the girls were always playing matchmaker and usually I was the target, no surprises there".

Donna laughed. "Oh you poor thing!"

"Wouldn't have been so bad except for all the awkward silences, the puppy dog eyes, the constant non-stop chatter, the begging for my brother's autograph and the stares whenever I walked past".

"Drooling?"

"Oh yes a bit of that too".

"I have to say, I pity you".

"Pity accepted".

"You're so modest Leo".

"I know, I'm just so wonderful!"

"You are".

"I am?"

"Yeah". Donna blushed. "Well I think so".

Leo sipped some of his lemonade. "I think I'm going to like it here, no wait, I know I'm going to like it here".

"I think you already do like it here".

Leo nodded. "That's true, I do".

"Is it because of me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"YES!" Donna nearly fell off her seat. "Please tell me!"

"Alright". Leo leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Secretly I have the hots for you so try not to tell yourself; it would ruin the surprise".

Donna laughed. "You're funny Leo".

Leo winked.

"You know… I think the sugar from my lemonade has gone right to my head".

"Oh I know exactly what you mean". Leo reached out an arm to pull her across. "Seems to have gotten into mine as well but I can think of something sweeter".

"And what would that be?"

Leo chuckled. "You". He kissed her.

Donna felt as though there was no-one else in the room, she wanted for this kiss to last forever.

"You want me to dance with you?"

Suddenly Lessa felt like a deflated party balloon that was about to be put in the bin.

"I mean seriously I don't even think I like you!"

That's it now she really wanted to break his neck.

"Hey Gareth give the girl a break all she's asking for is a dance".

"What about my reputation?"

"What reputation" Was the cutting reply.

"Oh stuff you Ryan, what would you know?"

"I know that one dance isn't going to kill you".

Gareth was fuming. "You don't know anything!"

"No mate". Ryan shook his head. "You don't seem to give a damn about whether or not she likes you and don't get me wrong here but if she's asking you to dance".

"Do you like me?" Gareth glared at Lessa from behind his glasses.

"I thought I did". Lessa glared back. "Maybe I was wrong about you!"

"I don't dance with goths". Gareth yawned. "So sorry to have to break it to you".

Lessa's fists clenched together, this guy deserved to have the stuffing knocked out of him. "Oh sure and dancing with Char isn't dancing with a goth! HYPOCRITE!"

Gareth's eyebrow went up. "You call me a hypocrite?"

"Well that's what you are". She didn't bother to hide the malice from her voice. "I'm sorry that I don't dance with arsehats like you!" She stormed off.

"What the hell is an arsehat?"

Ryan started to snort into his glass of coke.

"Ryan you're supposed to drink that not snort it!"

Ryan stopped snorting and was choking on coke that had lodged itself in his nose.

"Oh great now you can just choke on that".

Ryan got a tissue and blew it out. "That was gross".

"Oh you're telling me!"

"Gareth don't be such an arsehat!"

"What the fuck is an arsehat?"

"You".

"Seriously!"

"An arsehat is an insult Gareth".

"Pretty lame insult".

"Yeah well I told you what happens when you refuse a dance".

"Ok ok so you were right!"

"So who knows?"

Gareth groaned. "You do!"

"Thank-you!"

"Drink your coke".

Ryan threw an ice cube at him.

"I hate him so much!" Lessa was nearly crying. "He's an arsehat!"

"That's low!" Char put her arm around Lessa's shoulder.

Evie looked over at where Gareth was being hit with an ice cube. "What a jerk".

"He could have at least been civil enough to have just said no". Donna commented.

Cathy sat opposite them all. "Some guys just don't think about anyone but themselves".

"And this is supposed to make me feel better?"

"I guess not". Evie returned her gaze to Lessa. "One day he will learn what he's missing!"

"How?"

"Because I'm going to make sure of that".

Nicola looked at Evie. "What are you planning to achieve? You know that revenge does nothing!"

"It's not revenge; it's just something I read about in the holidays. See there's this spell and well it makes the person think back about a past situation but instead they are the ones who feel the pain, I use it all the time on Lessa".

"WHAT?"

Donna was confused. "Come again?"

"Ok well… in this case it would make him remember how he treated Lessa and instead it would show him how he would have felt if he was in her shoes".

Char grinned. "Oh genius, is that legal?"

Evie nodded. "I believe it still is since it doesn't actually alter his free will in any way".

"So how do we do it, this spell I mean?" Cathy couldn't help but feel curious.

"Well it's relatively simple you make the spell and when he is asleep you pop it into his mouth".

"That's it I'm never drinking anything after a fight with you Evie!"

"What about negative side effects?" Nicola looked up at her. "Did you think of them?"

"Well that's the thing, there isn't any".

"How can that happen?"

Evie rubbed her eyes. "Well when you consider it isn't really magic at all and just an old herbal remedy you start to see the low risk factor".

Amy piped up from completing a final homework question. "So what do we need?"

"Waterlilly weed it helps with the dream likeness of the spell and a few other items which I can get from the school grounds".

"So tell me again what we need to collect?" Char followed Evie out onto the dark school grounds.

"We're collecting these tiny plants, see these ones? They help with the reversed emotions".

"I see". Char pulled some out and placed them into the basket Evie held.

"We only need a handful".

Char picked herself up from the ground. "Ok what else?"

"There's a herb that's over here somewhere".

"What does that one do?"

"Disguises the taste".

"Oh smart, that's so he won't know he's drinking a spell!"

"This plant here, see the bright purple leaves? This is the one we want".

"Ok".

"I think we have nearly all of them now".

"So we can start making it?"

Evie nodded. "Yeah we can".

"So how do we start?"

"I can cook it in our dormitory; we only need some blue fire in a jar, some water and my cauldron".

They walked all the way back towards Gryffindor tower without crossing paths with anyone.

"Why haven't they caught us?" Char was puzzled.

"Not sure but even if they did all they would see is a Prefect and a Head Girl".

"True".

Evie sighed. "Why am I always feeling like the smart one?"

"Because you aren't?"

Evie laughed. "True, I'm stupid!"

Char giggled. "Yes".

Evie stumbled on the slippery floors. "Ahh!" She got up. "I would prove how un-talented I am right after claiming to be stupid!"

Char was still laughing.

Arriving into their Gryffindor dormitory they found that Cathy and Lessa had already set up a glass jar filled with blue fire in the center of the room next to a bucket of water.

"Is this okay?" Cathy looked up from lying on her bed. "I wasn't sure".

"It's perfect". Evie rummaged in her trunk for a cauldron. "Oh come on where are you! Aha!" She pulled one out. "This will do nicely!"

Char separated all the plants so that they would be ready to put into the potion. "What does this one do?" She held up a plant that had a distinctive smell. "It's chamomile right?"

"Very good". Evie placed the cauldron on the fire. "It is chamomile, a plant that is more often then not in sleeping pills. I find it's good for keeping them relaxed and in a dreamlike state".

"You only know that because you're an insomniac". Lessa replied.

Evie fixed her eyes on her before smiling. "Insomnia sufferer and yeah I guess that's true".

"Whatever". Lessa placed her discman headphones into her ears and started jumping around.

"So the chamomile first?"

Evie gave Char the go ahead. "Just throw it all in".

"I can help!" Cathy leaned over the edge and reached down to pop several plants in.

Evie poured the water into the cauldron before stirring with a wooden spoon. "Now we just wait while the mixture becomes clear".

"It's sort of greenish". Char had a look at it. "Is it supposed to be like that?"

"Yes".

After what seemed like forever the mixture went from an olive green to clear.

"It's done". Evie poured it into a small vial she had pulled out from her trunk. "Now we just need to get him to drink it".

"How do we do that?" Cathy was nearly about to fall onto the floor.

Evie shrugged. "That's where my knowledge ends".

Char stopped to think. "We could possibly ask Ryan, he might help".

"Force it down his throat!" Cathy started miming, everyone laughed.

Evie stared into the vial. "Char has a point, Ryan might help".

Everyone turned to look at her. "How?"

"Well I'm not sure how but if we can get it to him he might".

"Use an owl". Lessa had put away her headphones. "Not that difficult".

Char grinned. "Nice one".

Evie smiled. "That could work".

"Here use my owl". Cathy stood up. "Drake won't be so easily seen at night unlike Merlin".

Evie handed her the vial. "Do you want to go?"

"No". Cathy yawned. "Too tired".

"I'll take it!" Char put the vial into her pocket along with ink and parchment. "Anyone willing to come?"

"I will". Nicola stepped into the room. "I wanted to send this off anyway". She held an envelope in her left hand.

"Good-luck!" Evie handed them her forgetting charm. "You'll need this".

Author's Note:

Hi Guys,

Ok a new chapter (finally! It's about time she got around to it). Happy 2005 everyone! Hope you all had as much fun as I did (and I had lots of fun).

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friends side A and side B (no I am not describing my walkman tapes), oh yeah and all you other devoted fan like people who have been sending repeated messages of "Do this and write more". Aye aye captain! salutes

Anyone confused with the characters don't hesitate to seek clarification, all responses welcome!

- Alatariel Aldarian

Thanks to Lyradi and her friend Mel for editing this. I'm sorry my typing skills don't seem to keep up with my grammar. Sometimes I just don't think or read back on what I type, I just type what is going on in my head. I'm not a bad speller, just incompetent at touch typing. (

Lyradi has also written the Char/Raven scenes so yeah, give her a round of applause and credit where due. ) Is Raven a…. REAL…. guy?


End file.
